


Watermelon is for Commoners

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, a gift fic for my Angel, ily mariah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 14:31:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8017633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Um.” He coughed. “Whaaat.”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“Watermelon...dear...we aren’t actually sharing something like that, are we?” Maria looked up skeptically at him, biting her lip. “I’ll take your pout as a yes.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watermelon is for Commoners

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this bc i love mariah (my buddy, my pal, my chum)

“You still haven’t told me why you’re taking me out today.”

Normally at this time of day, she’d be settled at her dorm comfortably, perhaps resting with a textbook because she knew her parents would’ve killed her if she didn’t at least try, but her schedule was harshly interrupted. Perhaps for the better, though? Maria Reynolds always seemed to be in need of a break, and Thomas Jefferson was the last person she’d expected to be given one from. 

Complaining wouldn’t get her anywhere. Even thinking of complaining was a waste of time--why complain when she could embrace the fact that she didn’t need to be stuck in her dorm all day, doing the norm? A bit of excitement in her life was always fun.

She had dug out her short, summer dress that she only wore for the most special occasions, being as the text that Thomas had sent so kindly to her involved the phrase “dress lovely, dear.” She wasn’t exactly his dear, but she sure as hell wasn’t upset with it. It was endearing, actually, how forward he was. 

It was also a little bit endearing how well he seemed to rock such a beautiful magenta color.

Maria fiddled with the small ruffle at the bottom of her dress, instantly snapped out of her thoughts when she had finally heard her ‘date’ reply. A bit late, wasn’t he? Or maybe she was just feeling time in a different way. Dates always made her feel a little bit different, but nonetheless amazing. 

“Sweetheart, I told you it was a date.” Thomas rose an eyebrow. Maria mimicked the action. “Isn’t that reason enough? That I wanted to take such a lovely lady out for a little while? You’re so cooped up in your dorm room lately, darling.”

“Mm, you can’t particularly blame me.” Her red lips curled into a grin. 

“And  _ why  _ is that?”

“I don’t have handsome men like you askin’ me out everyday, hm?”

Maria had almost forgotten the fact that the two were walking--not that Thomas exactly specified where, but it was kind of obvious to her once they’d crossed the street; they just happened to be near the small smoothie place. She’d been there once or twice with Alexander and Eliza, on some occasions, but this was honestly the last place she believed that somebody as rich as Thomas would bring her. 

And then, she kind of figured that he must’ve went to Alexander for advice on just where to bring her. Starbucks was a safe bet, but no. Thomas went above and beyond for her, and quite frankly, she deserved it.

“A lovely choice,” she hummed in her melodic voice, noting the short finger gun Thomas offered in reply. What a nerd. “Though, you never struck me as the type of man to partake in sweetness.”

Thomas frowned. “You callin’ me bitter?”

“Implyin’, maybe.” Maria replied in the most joking tone she could muster, the quietest snort leaving her as well. “Don’t worry about it.”

The tall man had opened the door for her, Maria leading him inside and noting the slight distaste on his face. The location was decorated with the most eye-straining pastels, but it felt comfortable to Maria. Thomas? Not so much. At least he was trying to tolerate this for her.

“I hope you like smoothies.” She gazed up at the menu, not at all wanting to mix it up. Though it wasn’t often she visited, being as treats should be enjoyed in small amounts, but she’d remembered the watermelon smoothie here was to die for. Maria internally thanked Alexander, being as it was his choice to order that on their day off together.

“I suppose I’ll have to for today.” Thomas chuckled, albeit a tad bit nervously. This man was really a bundle of fun, but only under the influence of a few glasses of wine; when he was sober as shit, though, she could tell he had a stick up his ass. Maria wanted to fix this. She frowned and puckered her lips a little bit, reaching for his arm and wrapping her own around it. “The bane of my existence said you were particular to fruity drinks.”

“He wasn’t wrong.” 

“I thought as much.”

The line was diminished before either Maria or Thomas could grow annoyed, Thomas opening his mouth to speak but Maria quickly covering it. He looked shocked for a moment, but relaxed after a moment. He had probably accepted his fate at that point.

“A large watermelon smoothie, please.”

The woman at the counter nodded, looking entirely uninterested in her job as she took the money and counted the change. 

And then Maria allowed Thomas to speak again.   


“Um.” He coughed. “Whaaat.”

“What?”

“Watermelon...dear...we aren’t actually sharing something like that, are we?” Maria looked up skeptically at him, biting her lip. “I’ll take your pout as a yes.”

“It’s delicious.” She reached for his arm again. “You don’t know what you’re missing, hun.”

The two stood in silence for a few moments before their order was called, complemented with two large straws. She could see Thomas gulp hard, knowing that he didn’t exactly want to partake, but he’d understand sooner or later.

And so, Maria reached for the cup and led the other to the nearby table, settled down on one side as Thomas mirrored her action. “You aren’t getting out of this, you know.”

“I know, I know…” Thomas chuckled with a shake of his head, opening the straw as Maria did the same. “As long as it’s makin’ you happy, darling.”

“Sappy of you to say.” She placed her straw in the smoothie, red lips wrapping around it. Thomas did the same, his face curling into a scowl. “You didn’t even take a sip yet, did you?”

Thomas shook his head. Maria rolled her eyes.

And then, she reached for his hand, squeezing it tightly and offering a wink. 

“Go on.”

“Mmmh.”

And then, he finally took a sip, his cheeks hot and his eyes closed. His lips popped off of the straw a moment later, Maria noting what looked like hearts in the man’s eyes. And then, surprising even himself, he leaned down a bit and took another sip. And another.

Maria felt accomplished.

“I see you’re enjoying it.” Maria chuckled, taking a sip herself. “You act like I’d lead you down the wrong path, love.”

“You can’t blame me. It ain’t every day some pretty woman like you agrees to go on a date with me like this.” He smiled, tilting his head. 

“And  _ why  _ is that?” 

Maria leaned in and pecked the man on the nose; it left a stain of red.

“Not sure...but we’ll have to make a more common occurrence, no? Maybe even bring Alexander along sometime.”

Instead of fighting it, Thomas didn’t argue. He didn’t have anything to argue with; he was probably the happiest person in the world at this point.

Maria was an actual angel. Thankfully, she knew it.

**Author's Note:**

> idk leave a comment if u enjoyed!! <3 ily all (esp mariah)


End file.
